


Ivy

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, M/M, Parenthood, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Robert comes back to the village after his relationship with Chrissie breaks down completely. How does he get on with his family? And then he meets the local mechanic, who happens to be a father to a two year old. That's when things start to get really complicated.Multi chapter, completely AU. Now complete!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting rid of the Jackson stuff, but otherwise Aaron's back story is pretty similar to the show (I've made him a couple of years younger to make this work.) In this version of events, Robert never married Chrissie, it fell apart before he came back to Emmerdale. That said, enjoy!

 

Robert sat in his car, outside the Woolpack and took a deep breath. He hadn’t been back here for quite a few years, but had known it was time to come home. He’d called instead of just showing up, and knew that Diane still owned the pub, or half of it at least, and Vic worked in the kitchen. That was a weird thought. His baby sister working in the pubs kitchen as a chef. He hadn’t seen her in years, and that was something he’d have to wrap his mind around. But nothing would happen if he stayed sat in the car, would it?

Not entirely sure about the reception he’d get, he had more nerves than he should as he opened the pub door. The atmosphere was warm, welcoming. A typical village pub, but it brought back a lot of memories for him. Diane was behind the bar and before he could think too much about his own personal history, she smiled at him. “Robert!”

“Hi,” he said. “Pint please.”

“Oh, forget that, come here,” she said, walking around the bar. “I haven’t seen you in so long!” Robert let himself be hugged, reluctantly. He usually didn’t have a problem being the centre of attention, but not in this pub and he was aware that everyone was watching him. A lot of people who he hadn’t seen in years.

“Have you got anywhere else we can go for a… reunion?” Robert suggested. "More private?"

“Only the kitchen and Vic‘s busy,” Diane said. “Aaron’s trying to get Ivy off to sleep in the back room.”

Robert paused, not following that sentence in the slightest. “And they are?” he asked.

“Oh, Aaron’s Chas’s son, and Ivy’s his little girl.”

“Right,” Robert said disinterestedly. “Where’s Vic? She knew I was coming.”

“She’s on the lunch rush,” Diane said, still smiling at him. “Give her twenty minutes for her break.”

“In the meantime, bring me a pint over,” Robert said. Diane nodded, starting to fill a glass. Robert held out a fiver but Diane shook her head.

“No, on the house,” Diane said with a wink.

“Thanks,” Robert said warmly.

He took a seat on an empty table hidden away in the back of the pub, alone for about fifteen minutes until Victoria came bursting out from the back, incredibly enthusiastic.

“You’re here!” she said happily, enveloping him in a hug.

“God, you grew up,” Robert said, looking at her. Not his little sister any more, she was her very own person now.

“If you visited more often then it wouldn’t be such a shock,” she said critically, playfully hitting his arm as she sat opposite him.

“Hey, I check in now and then,” Robert said defensively.

“Liking a facebook picture of me every six months is not “checking in!”” Victoria criticised. Though she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. “So how are you? What’ve you been up to? Who’ve you been sleeping with?”

“Okay,” Robert said, looking down at the table. “Who’ve you been talking to?”

“No one,” she said innocently. “Okay, I might have done a bit of facebook stalking of you lately.”

“Vic…” he moaned.

“You come home for the first time in years with no warning or explanation, forgive me for being curious!” Vic said.

“You can’t believe everything you read on the internet,” Robert said.

“That means you’re not telling me, doesn’t it?”

“Yep,” Robert said easily.

“Well, your two year relationship and engagement to… what was her name? Er… Chrissie, that’s it. That seems to have ended remarkable quickly.”

“You grew up into a nosey gossip, did anyone ever tell you that?” Robert asked, winking at her anyway.

“Chas perfect,” Diane said. “I’m glad you’re back, can you mind the bar for half an hour?”

“Sure,” she said, dropping her shopping bags. “Why?”

“Long forgotten stepson,” Diane said smiling. Chas followed her gaze and saw Robert Sugden. She scowled at him, she couldn’t help it. Like the proverbial bad penny, always showing up when he wasn't wanted. Robert ignored this. He didn’t expect to be popular when he returned to this village. He was many things, but popular wasn’t one of them.

“Remember your family live here then?” she sniped. Robert didn’t bite. Instead they were distracted when a man came out from the back of the pub, early twenties. The most distinguishing feature though, was the grizzling toddler in his arms.

“Can’t get her to go to sleep,” he said to Chas behind the bar. “I’ll see if she goes off while I walk around the village for a bit.”

“Okay love,” Chas said with a warm smile. This must be Aaron and Ivy then, Robert guessed. If the look of adoration on Chas’s face was anything to go by at any rate.

“And if not, we’ll go and annoy uncle Cain at the garage won’t we?” Aaron said, stroking the toddlers hair. Chas smiled at them as they left before turning to the next customer.

“That Aaron then?” Robert said, too curious to leave it alone. He looked young to have what Robert guessed to be a two year old.

“Yeah,” Vic said. “He’s a good friend.”

“The baby?”

“Now who’s nosey?” Vic teased. Robert rolled his eyes, but dropped it. This village was a hot point for gossip, he was sure he’d find out sooner or later.

“Where’re you staying?” Diane asked.

“The B and B,” Robert said.

“There’s a spare room here,” Diane said. “And it’s free.”

“No offence Diane, but I like my own space.”

“The offer's there if you change your mind,” she said.

“What’s been happening around here then?” Robert said, changing the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwhelmed by the response to chapter one, so thank you so much! This is what I've been working on instead of doing housework, so I hope you enjoy!

Chas stifled a yawn the next morning as Cain came into the front of the pub. “You’re up early,” she said.

“So are you,” Cain said.

“I’ve had a delivery,” she said. “What do you want?”

“I need to talk to Aaron, this is getting out of hand.”

“I know,” Chas said with a sigh. “I’ve tried. He won’t listen to me.”

“This isn’t right for him, or for Ivy. It’s like he’s got tunnel vision when it comes to her. I’ve not seen him in days, haven’t had a proper conversation in weeks.”

“You’re more than welcome to talk to him,” Chas said, holding her hands up. “It will end in an argument, though. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

“Back me up?” Cain asked. Chas nodded because he was right. Aaron not letting Ivy out of his sight wasn’t healthy and she was beginning to get really worried about him.

They both went through to the back room where Aaron was making peanut butter on toast for Ivy’s breakfast, her new favourite thing. “Hey,” Aaron said, seeing his mother and Cain come in. “Bit early isn’t it?”

“We want to talk to you,” Chas said.

“I’m busy,” Aaron said shortly. “There you go, Vee,” he added in a softer voice, giving Ivy her toast. She turned her single minded attention to her breakfast instantly.

“Aaron, this isn’t healthy,” Chas said. “You can’t be around her all the time, you have to trust someone else with her occasionally.”

“I don’t have to do anything,” Aaron said.

“Aaron, come on,” Cain said. “I’ve got a job for you at the garage that I’m keeping open, remember? I’ll give you the hours you want, but you have to show up every now and then.”

“I can’t leave her for that long,” Aaron said, looking at Ivy, her dark hair curling slightly around her ears in a way that was adorable.

“No one’s going to take her away from you,” Chas said. “She’s yours, we all know that. When’s the last time you went out for a drink with Adam? Actually had some fun.”

Aaron looked at them both like they’d lost their minds. There was no way he could forget about his daughter for the night to go and get drunk at some random bar and have a meaningless midnight fumble before coming back home. Ivy was too important for him to waste his time like that. “Have the two of you forgotten that I’m gay?” Aaron asked bluntly, making Chas and Cain look at each other.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Cain said.

“I will never get this again,” Aaron said. “This is my only shot to be a parent, I’m not going to get another chance. I will not let her down, and I don’t want to miss things.”

“Okay,” Chas said, trying to stay calm. “I know you love her, we all love our kids. But that doesn’t mean you have to put your life completely on hold until she turns eighteen.”

“Coming from an expert, that,” Aaron said darkly.

“Oh, for God’s sake!” Chas shouted. “Please, if nothing else, Ivy needs to interact with other people. She needs to get to know the rest of her family. You can’t be absolutely everything for her.”

“Moira’d love to see her,” Cain said, chipping in. “For a few hours this morning. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I’m not going to answer that,” Aaron said heavily.

“Oast?” Ivy said, looking around the kitchen hopefully now her first slice had been devoured. Aaron smiled at her and put some more bread in the toaster, ruffling her hair and enjoying her giggle.

“Ivy would love to see the animals up at the farm,” Cain said. “You know she would.” Chas put an arm on Cain’s shoulder to get him to shut up. Aaron was considering it, and she knew him well enough to know that if they pushed him now, he’d clam up and never change his mind.

“Will you be with her the whole time?” 

“Moira would never hurt her,” Cain said, scowling at his nephew.

“That wasn’t my question,” Aaron replied. “I don’t trust her.”

“Yes,” Cain said. “If you want, I will.”

“Good,” Aaron said. “Okay, for two hours, that’s it.”

“Fine,” Cain said, throwing Aaron the keys for the garage. “Work on a car that came in last night. Stop you sitting here moping all morning.”

“Fine,” Aaron agreed, giving Ivy her second slice of toast. “I’ll get her dressed, come and pick her up in half an hour.” Aaron didn’t exactly look happy about this, but he wasn’t arguing either and Chas felt the relief go through her entire body. She was worrying that Aaron’s attachment to Ivy was becoming a little bit unhealthy, a bit beyond adoring father.

“Come on mischief,” Aaron said to Ivy, picking her up once she’d finished her breakfast, which didn’t take long. “Let’s get you dressed, then you can go and see some sheep.”

“Sheep!” Ivy squealed, eyes lighting up. She kicked her legs as if to get down, but Aaron wasn’t having it.

“Clothes first, then sheep,” he said, smiling at her as he went upstairs.

“Moira better not do anything stupid,” Chas warned her brother once they were alone. “Aaron will never let Ivy out of his sight again if she does.”

“Don’t worry,” Cain said. “She knows she made a mistake. She won’t want to wreck this either.” Chas nodded, hoping Cain was right.

* * *

 

Aaron had been at the garage since Ivy had waved bye to him more than an hour ago. He was irritated, moody and about to lose his temper at the car he’d been working on. Not having Ivy with him felt alien and wrong, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to her. Paranoid, the rational voice inside told him. But what if…

“No,” Aaron told himself out loud. She would be fine. She was with Cain after all, what could happen with him around? 

“Hi.” Aaron turned around to see a man he recognised as Robert Sugden, Vic’s brother.

“Hi,” Aaron said blankly. “What do you want?”

“I’m Robert, I need some new tyres,” he said. Aaron still stood there blankly, staring at this stranger. “This is a garage, right?” Robert continued.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, shaking himself out of his stupor. “What make’re you after? We’ll have to order them in.” Robert gave him the details, which Aaron obligingly wrote down. 

“I need four,” Robert said.

“Four what?”

“Tyres,” Robert said, wondering if this Aaron could follow simple conversations.

“Oh,” Aaron said. “A bit more than a flat then?”

“I woke up to all four of them slashed,” Robert said, grimacing at that. He knew it’d be expensive to repair, but he didn’t want to have to make an insurance claim either. He had the money to cover it.

“You’re popular then,” Aaron said, smiling at him, he couldn’t help it.

“So popular, I couldn’t even tell you who did it,” Robert said. “Though my bet would be on Andy.”

“Don’t sleep with his wife then,” Aaron said simply. Robert narrowed his eyes. “It’s a small village. You hear things.”

“I’d love for the things I did when I was a teenager to be forgotten about,” Robert said. “It’s a long time ago.”

“But someone still cares enough to give you a very bad day,” Aaron said.

“Mm,” Robert said. “Just… let me know how much I owe you,” Robert said, turning away.

“Want them fitted as well?” Aaron asked. “Can’t see you getting your hands dirty.”

“What’s that mean?” Robert said defensively.

“You’d get oil on your very expensive shirt,” Aaron said, eyes glowing with a challenge.

“I know how to take care of my own car,” Robert countered. “Been doing it for a lot longer than you.”

“Fine,” Aaron said shrugging. “Makes no difference to me. Give me your number and I’ll call you when the tyres get here.” Robert paused for a moment, seeing the flash of interest in Aaron’s eyes, but then it was gone.

“Dada!” Aaron dropped the clipboard instantly and turned in the direction of the chant. Ivy rushed towards him, as fast as her small legs could go and Aaron picked her up with the biggest smile on his face.  
“You have fun?” Aaron said, tapping her nose.

“Sheep!” she squealed, making Aaron ruffle her hair. He kissed her head gently before putting her down.

“Everything all right?” Aaron asked Cain tightly.

“Fine,” he said. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Cain,” Aaron said warningly.

“You need to relax,” he said, rolling his eyes. “And what do you want?” he added with distaste to Robert, standing forgotten in the doorway.

“Slashed tyres,” Aaron said, lips twitching. 

“Couldn’t happen to a nicer bloke,” Cain said sarcastically. They heard a clatter and Aaron’s eyes sought Ivy out instantly, a screwdriver in her hand.

“Vee, give that to daddy.” Ivy put one finger in her mouth and smiled in a way that usually got her whatever she wanted. Aaron fought not to smile at her. “Give that to daddy, now,” Aaron said firmly. She walked towards him and held out her hand. “Ta,” Aaron said.

“Ta,” Ivy echoed.

“Right, I’ve done the bare minimum. We’re going home,” Aaron said to Cain, picking his daughter up. “Get those tyres ordered.”

“Fine,” Cain said, looking at the paperwork. Robert left the garage, watching from a distance as Aaron and Ivy went towards the pub. He didn’t know what it was about Aaron that was so interesting, plenty of people were single parents. That wasn’t anything new, but… Robert sighed and shook his head. Plenty to think on later.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mentions of attempted suicide and drug addiction in this chapter. Nothing too bad, certainly not worse than the show.

It was a few days later when Robert bumped into Aaron in the shop. Ivy was toddling around, smiling at everyone while Aaron kept a close eye on her. Robert looked at him, and internally sighed. God, Aaron looked good. Even a little blood shot from what was clearly a restless night with Ivy. Robert could admit to himself that he was attracted to Aaron, not just curious about him. He couldn’t help it. Robert sighed to himself because if he carried on down that road, it could get complicated incredibly quickly. Then Ivy came up to him, a stark reminder that Aaron probably wasn’t interested in men. Gay men didn’t tend be single fathers to small children.

“I’ve been meaning to call you,” Aaron said, seeing Robert.

“Oh?” Robert asked interestedly.

“Yeah, your new tyres turned up at the garage,” Aaron said.

“Oh.” Robert felt both deflated, and stupid for getting his hopes up. “Great.”

Ivy was looking up at him and blinking innocently. “Hello,” Robert said, smiling down at the little girl. She giggled at Robert, which he wasn't sure was a good reaction.

“Sound more enthusiastic, why don’t you?” Aaron said to Robert about the car. “Now you’ve got your tyres you can get out of here. Go back to… wherever it was you were before.”

“You trying to get rid of me?” Robert asked.

“No, just… figured you weren’t sticking around. Vic doesn’t think you are anyway.”

Robert sighed. “I’ve got nowhere else to go,” he admitted. “I’ll talk to Vic. Want to make sure this Adam bloke’s good enough for her anyway.”

“Adam?” Ivy parroted, hearing a name she recognised.

“Uncle Adam’s at work. Up at the farm,” Aaron told her, picking Ivy up.

“Farm!” Ivy squealed enthusiastically.

“Oh, great,” Aaron said to himself. “That’ll be it, she’ll not stop until we go up there now.”

“You’re great with her,” Robert said.

Aaron seemed to get defensive. “And that’s based on what, five minutes of watching me with her?”

“I was trying… you know what, never mind,” Robert said, giving it up.

“Grandma!” Ivy started wriggling down from Aaron’s arms. Aaron put her down and watched warily as she ran towards Moira.

“Hi sweetheart!” Moira said, smiling at her broadly, picking her up quickly and spinning her around. “Oh, you’re getting heavy.”

“Sheep!” Ivy said before dissolving into giggles which made Moira smile again.

“Could I… have her for the morning?” Moira suggested nervously.

“No,” Aaron said briefly.

“Relax, Adam will be there the entire time,” Moira said. “I’m not going to do anything stupid again.” Aaron was wavering. “Adam’s not seen his niece in ages.”

“Dada?”

“I’m going to be calling every half an hour,” Aaron warned.

“Thank you,” Moira said sincerely before turning to Ivy. “Want to come up to grandma's for the day?”

“Er…” Aaron said.

“For the morning,” Moira edited at Aaron‘s glare. Ivy just giggled endearingly. Aaron kissed her head goodbye, glaring as the two of them left the shop.

“Do you want help with your tyres?” Aaron asked, needing to do something.

“Er… yeah, okay,” Robert said, having been completely forgotten during that conversation. “That’d be great.”

“Anything to distract me,” Aaron said darkly. “I’ll meet you there in ten minutes.” Aaron left the shop without buying anything, leaving Robert feeling almost wrong footed. He felt like he’d missed something crucial, and at some point he was going to ask Vic exactly what was going on with Aaron.

* * *

 

Robert leaned against the bonnet of his car, waiting. When Aaron appeared, he had got changed into his overalls and he had the keys to the garage in his hand. Robert smiled at him in greeting, following him to the garage to collect the replacement tyres. They were quiet until they started work on Robert’s car, both of them pleased for the clear weather today. This would be much more uncomfortable in the rain.

“How long are you sticking around here then?” Aaron asked gruffly.

“I don’t know,” Robert said. “I’m trying to… figure out my next move. I made some mistakes and my life fell apart. Plus I haven’t seen Vic for some time.”

“What did you do?” Aaron asked curiously, straightening up and studying Robert. He’d abandoned his leather jacket once he’d started work on the car, and Aaron watched the muscles flexing through his shirt. Robert stood up, looking at Aaron as if debating what to say, how much to reveal. Aaron didn’t look away from Robert’s gaze.

“I slept with someone I shouldn’t,” Robert said evasively. “My fiancé wasn’t pleased.”

“Probably not,” Aaron said. “Why di…” he tailed off as his phone rang. Aaron hurried to answer it and Robert tried not to listen to the brief conversation, though it was obvious it was Moira. Aaron hung up his phone, looking unhappy and surly again.

“I’ve got to ask,” Robert said, feeling he’d revealed something slightly personal about himself that it gave him the opportunity to ask. Or be nosey. “Why are you so overly worried about letting anyone near your daughter?” Robert said. “I mean, she seems like a bright little thing, why’re you paranoid about other people?”

“It’s not anyone, it’s Moira,” Aaron said. “She… I don’t trust her.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Robert said in the moments of silence, leaning up against his car. “But you know what this village is like, I’ll probably hear it from someone else.” Aaron rolled his eyes at the likelihood of that. He was a private person, but something in Robert’s eyes seemed to compel him to speak. Had he thought it through, he would have kept his mouth shut.

“Ivy’s mother was Holly Barton,” Aaron said slowly. “She died when Ivy was only a few weeks old. Heroin overdose.”

“Wow,” Robert said. That he hadn’t expected.

“Holly stayed clean while she was pregnant with Ivy,” Aaron said. “Which I know was incredibly hard for her. But after she was born, it was like… she needed the hit. Anyway, I’d… been going through some stuff and I wasn’t exactly in the right frame of mind to see clearly, and I know Moira was grieving for Holly, but… she refused to let me see Ivy.”

“Oh,” Robert said carefully. He didn’t want to say anything that would be the wrong thing, and it was clear Aaron adored his daughter. “Why?”

“We didn’t know I was Ivy’s father at the time,” Aaron said. Then he started to look shifty and uncomfortable. “Holly was sleeping with men who’d give her drugs. Which I didn’t know. Anyway, once we did a DNA test, and found out she was mine, I wanted to see her. But Moira said I was a danger to her. That I wasn’t stable enough to look after her and there was no way she’d ever let me see her.”

“Why?” Robert said. That seemed like a bit of an extreme reaction to him. After all, there were plenty of fathers who took no interest in their children at all.

“I um… I tried to kill myself a while back which I don’t talk about,” Aaron added warningly. “Moira said I wasn’t capable of looking after Ivy, because I’d hurt her.” Aaron shrugged, though Robert could see the echo of the pain on his face. Robert knew this wasn’t nothing, this still hurts him. “I know she was grieving for Holly, but… It got bad. Really bad. There was a point that I realistically thought I’d never see Ivy again. Which is why I’m a little bit overprotective now, letting her out of my sight. She’s the only chance I’ve got.”

“Sorry,” Robert said. “It’s none of my business. I was being… Sorry.”

“It’s all right,” Aaron said, returning to working on the front left tyre. “And you’re right by the way. I do know how the gossips work in this village,” Aaron added with half a smile.

“That hasn’t changed in the last ten years?” Robert asked, half joking.

“Not likely.” Aaron looked at the front wheel, pleased with the job he’d done. “By the way, you’re losing your touch,” Aaron said.

“What?”

“You should be done with that one by now,” Aaron said, nodding at the wheel. “Out of practise?”

“I’m doing a proper job,” Robert said. “Not rushing the thing.”

“Oh, really?” Aaron said indignantly. “Well at least I’m not such an unpleasant person as to get all four of my tyres slashed.”

“Yep, can’t argue with that one, can I?” Robert said easily. Aaron laughed under his breath, his face lightening for a moment making him look younger. Robert couldn't stop looking at him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron doesn't have any self harm scars in this AU, and a warning for references to attempted suicide here. Nothing as bad as the show though, and it passes the conversation quickly. And this turned into a longer chapter than planned.

They worked together easily, the conversation flowing good naturedly between them. Robert couldn’t tell if Aaron was being friendly or flirting with him, though. He wasn’t about to throw himself at Aaron if there was no hope. That would be really embarrassing, especially here at home, where it would get out in the space of minutes.

“What do I owe you?” Robert asked when they were done, leaning against the bonnet.

“Forget it,” Aaron said with a shrug. "You’ve already settled up with Cain, so…”

“I’ve just wasted your morning,” Robert said. “Let me give you something for your time.”

“Buy me a coffee, then,” Aaron said, now looking uncomfortable. “That’ll be fine.”

“Come on," Robert said, walking towards the café. Aaron smiled slightly and followed him. He meant what he’d said earlier, helping Robert with his tyres had been a distraction he needed.

Robert went to the counter to order while Aaron took the arms of the overalls off and tying them around his waist before he sat down. When Robert brought the coffees over, he paused, looking at Aaron in a T shirt. His muscles were flexing slightly and he felt the sudden spontaneous urge to feel them wrapped around his own body, to feel Aaron’s strength as… He shook himself out of that particular daydream and sat opposite Aaron. Who was now looking at his phone screen, the anxiety coming back.

“Don’t worry so much,” Robert said pointlessly. 

“I’m not worried,” Aaron lied, dropping his phone on the table.

“Aaron, you wouldn’t be human if you didn’t worry about your daughter,” Robert said gently.

“You got any kids?” Aaron asked, more curious than anything else. Robert shook his head.

“No,” he said. “I was going to be a step dad to my fiancé’s son, but… _that_ didn’t work out.”

Aaron was about to ask more when he heard a loud “Daddy!” from the door. Aaron’s face broke into a smile and within moments, Ivy was sitting on Aaron’s lap, his left arm secure around her.

“Usual?” Bob asked, coming over, making Aaron nod.

“You have fun with grandma?” Aaron asked. Ivy nodded and beamed, Moira smiling too.

“Adam loved seeing her too,” Moira said. “Thank you.”

“Next week?” Aaron tentatively suggested. Moira nodded warmly.

“Okay, goodbye beautiful,” Moira said, ruffling Ivy’s hair in parting.

“Have fun with uncle Adam?” Aaron said

“Oins.” 

“Oh, you saw the pigs?”

“Oins,” she said again.

“I think you want “Oink,” Aaron said, more to Robert’s confusion than anything else. “Pigs go oink, don’t they?”

“Orse.”

“Yeah, horses?” Aaron said.

“Big.”

“I suppose they are big,” Aaron said fairly. “To someone as titchy as you anyway!” he added, tickling her stomach and making her giggle. Robert had never been a kid person, but he could easily watch Aaron with Ivy all day. At first, Aaron didn’t come across as the most patient of people, but he seemed to have infinite patience with her. “Thanks Bob,” Aaron added when he brought Ivy’s orange squash over.

“And the requested pink straw,” Bob said, smiling as he presented it to Ivy.

“Bright pink, eh?” Robert said, lips twitching, now noticing the dress Ivy was in.

“Oh, don’t start,” Aaron said grumpily. “I fought the pink thing for so long, I didn’t want her all in pink all the time, but she’s stubborn. If it’s not pink, it’s not good, is it sweetheart?”

“Peppa.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Yes, peppa pig is pink.”

“You’re so good with her.”

“She’s good with me,” Aaron said warmly. Then seeing that Robert wasn’t totally disinterested in Ivy, he couldn’t resist from adding. “Want to see her party trick?” Aaron was the image of a proud father and Robert just nodded, unable to be part of removing that rare happiness from Aaron’s face. Aaron tapped on his phone, getting a digital clock up and showed it to Ivy.

“Can you count for me?” Aaron said. “What number’s that?” Ivy looked at the digits and pointed at them.

“One… two… one… sen.”

“Seven,” Aaron corrected gently.

“Sen,” Ivy repeated. “Eet!” she added as the clock flicked over to 12:18.

“How old is she?” Robert asked, privately a little impressed. Ivy really was a bright spark, and the connection between those two was wonderful He could only imagine how much it had hurt Aaron to not see her.

“Just over two,” Aaron said, stroking her hair. Robert knew he was getting in way too deep, and he needed to go. So he pretended he had a text on his phone and mumbled his excuses. Ivy waved her hand to him in goodbye, making Robert smile. He needed to talk to Victoria.

* * *

 

“Vic, I need a word,” Robert said, catching her in the street. “And when I say a word, I really mean a conversation.”

“About what?” she said, pausing in the middle of the street.

“Aaron,” Robert said.

“What about him?”

“Not here.” Vic nodded and they both walked to her house. In the quiet Robert sat at her kitchen table while Vic made the tea.

“What about him,” she repeated when both of them had mugs, warming their hands up.

“Is he gay?” Robert asked, unintentionally blunt. He thought he might have a shot, with the gentle flirting earlier today, and he had noticed Aaron’s eyes lingering on him, but he just wasn’t sure. He needed confirmation from someone else.

“Look, if you’re going to start some homophobic bullshit…” Vic started, getting completely the wrong end of the stick.

“No!” Robert said. “It’s not like that, it’s…” Robert sighed and started again. “My engagement to Chrissie ended, because she found me in bed with a man.”

“What?!” Vic shouted. “You… you’re gay?”

“No, I’m not gay,” Robert said with exaggerated patience. “I’m bi, and her finding me like that… really wasn’t my finest moment.”

“But…” Vic almost spluttered, trying to reconcile the man in front of her with the brother she remembered. Robert let her. After all, it had taken years for him to wrap his own mind around it, Vic could take a few minutes.

“So… if you’re bisexual… did you go with a man because you needed that? Chrissie wasn’t enough?”

“I went with someone else because I didn’t love her,” Robert said calmly. “The fact it was a man didn’t have much to do with it. Though I’m sure it didn’t flatter her ego much.”

“Okay,” Vic said slowly, and Robert could almost see her mind working on this. “Do you need both? Do you need both men and women?”

“No!” Robert said loudly. He’d heard these assumptions before and hated it. It’s why he rarely told people about his sexuality. “I’ve cheated before because I’m me. Being bi has nothing to do with it. Come on, if you saw a guy who looked like… oh I don’t know, gorgeous... would you cheat on Adam?”

“No, because I love him.”

“Exactly.” Vic went quiet and thought about this for a few minutes.

“Thanks for telling me,” she said quietly.

“Look, I don’t hide it, but I don’t shout about it either, so… it’s not something that needs to be slipped into conversation. Keep it quiet.”

“Rob…”

“You know what people around here are like,” Robert interrupted. “I don’t want my sexuality to be part of the gossip mill.”

“Fine,” she said.

“Good,” Robert said. “Which brings me back to my original question. Does Aaron like men?” Robert asked. “Or am I really… wasting my time?”

“He’s gay,” Vic said, a smile creeping onto her face as she now knew why he might be asking. “Definitely gay.”

“But Ivy…?”

“Came about because Aaron was in complete denial about himself. Couldn’t accept it. Wanted to prove that if he slept with women, then he couldn’t be gay, could he?” Vic rolled her eyes. “He tried to kill himself, rather than accept that he liked men.”

“What?!” Robert said. That seemed like a bit of an extreme reaction, even knowing how hard it could be. Acceptance.

“He tried to gas himself in a car. In the garage.”

“The garage that he now works in?” Robert asked, shocked.

“Yeah.”

“How does he even face that?”

“Ivy helps him. He stays focused for her.” Vic took a sip of her tea. “Which means if you screw this up, mess his head up, I will kill you.”

“I’m your brother!” Robert said indignantly.

“And I know what you’re like,” Vic countered. “He doesn’t need you to mess around with him, Aaron is a friend who has been through a lot.” There seemed to be more behind Victoria’s words, so he waited. “He fought a custody case for Ivy, against Moira. It became pretty clear that Aaron was going to win sole custody and Moira panicked. She took Ivy in her car, and drove off with her. No one knew where they were, not even Cain.”

“For how long?” Robert asked. The relationship that he could see between Ivy and Aaron, he knew that would have hurt them both.

“Two months.”

“Two months?!” Robert said in disbelief. “Aaron must have been losing his mind.”

“He was,” Vic said. “It’s why he doesn’t enjoy letting other people look after her. Because deep down he’s afraid… that he’ll never see her again.”

“Did Ivy even remember him?” That was a long time for such a young child.

“She did,” Vic said. “But it took them a while to get the relationship they now have. Aaron dotes on her, and she adores him.”

“I can see that,” Robert said.

“You like him?” Vic asked with a sly smile.

“Only if you can keep this to yourself,” Robert said seriously. Robert could sense that if he pushed Aaron too fast, it would never happen. He had Ivy to consider, and that would come above him, especially with all that Robert knew now.

“Of course I can,” Vic said, innocently.

“I mean it,” Robert said. “I don’t know if I’m going to do anything about it anyway.” He’d meant it as a flippant comment, to take Vic’s attention away from him.

“Why? Because he’s got a kid?” Vic asked. “If that’s the reason you’re staying away from him, you’re an idiot.”

“Love you too, Vic,” Robert said sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

“You called, I came. What’s wrong?” Robert said, stepping into the Woolpack’s kitchen. Vic seemed busy cooking, so why he needed a text, he had no idea.

“Right, Chas is at the wholesalers, then she’ll be shopping for the next two hours if I know her.” Vic took some chips out of the fryer and plated them up. “Diane’s rushed off her feet behind the bar, and I’ll be busy for an hour yet.”

“Vic, my patience is low,” Robert said. “Can you make your point, please?”

“Aaron and Ivy are playing in the back room,” Vic said, like it was obvious. “I wondered if you’d want to sort of… poke your head around.”

“Right,” Robert said slowly. “And how do I explain to him why I’m in the private part of the pub?”

“Say you were looking for me,” Vic said. “Or Diane. Or anyone, just spend some time with him.”

“What, and you think that’ll magically push us together, do you?” Robert said, amused at his sister’s interfering.

“Well, it can’t hurt,” Vic said. “If you’re waiting for Aaron to make the first move, you’re going to be waiting a long time. He’s not been with anyone since Ivy came into his life.”

“Do you pay this close attention to who all your friends are sleeping with?” Robert asked curiously.

“I don’t have the time to argue with you, I'm just giving you an opportunity. Go, or don’t. Either way, leave me alone.” He loved Vic, he did. But sometimes he could do without her interfering. But he couldn’t resist poking his head around the door anyway. It was ajar, he reasoned. Aaron was laid on the floor, Ivy on his chest, laughing away.

“More daddy!”

“Go on then, one more time,” Aaron said, smiling. Ivy stood up, a cheeky smile on her face before collapsing onto Aaron’s chest, using him almost like a trampoline. Aaron “oofed” at her weight, which only made her giggle more.

“More daddy.”

“No, I think my stomach’s had all it can take of you bouncing on me,” Aaron said.

“Daddy…”

“Oh, you don’t do well with no, do you?” Aaron muttered. “One more. Count for me?”

Ivy held up one finger. “One!” Then she did it again, collapsing onto Aaron’s chest in a fit of laughter.

“Right, that’s enough.” Aaron held her tightly as he got up off the floor. Standing, he caught sight of Robert, who had been hypnotised.

“Oh, what do you want?” Aaron said, not unkindly. He put Ivy in her booster seat at the kitchen table, trying to convince her that scribbling on paper was as fun as bouncing on her father.

“I was um… looking for Diane,” he said. The excuse sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

“Out the front,” Aaron said, narrowing his eyes at Robert. “Want a brew while you’re here?”

“Er… all right,” Robert said as Aaron was already filling the kettle. “Why’re you really here?” Aaron asked, looking at him as he poked the teabags in their mugs.

“I don’t really have a friend around here,” Robert said honestly. “I… never mind, this was stupid.”

“What was?” Aaron asked.

“Vic thinks I’m lonely,” Robert said, then felt even more of an idiot. “Forget it, stupid idea.”

“Sugar?” Aaron asked, instead of pressing further.

“One, please.” Aaron willing added it, then sat next to Ivy at the kitchen table.

“Draw on the paper, not the table,” Aaron said gently to Ivy, who carried on to ignore him. “Why’re you hanging around here then?”

“I’m looking into some businesses to invest in,” Robert said. Truthfully. “I seem to have found myself unemployed.” Aaron narrowed his eyes. “I worked for my future father-in-law,” Robert added. “Who sacked me instantly when they all found out I’d been sleeping with someone else.”

“Oh,” Aaron said, amused. “You’ve not changed from the rumours I hear then?”

“People do change,” Robert said firmly. “I made a mistake. You ever made a mistake you wish you could take back?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said heavily. “You staying here?”

“I’m looking for places to rent,” Robert said. “There’s not much around here. And by much, I mean anything at all.”

“Give it a few weeks and someone's bound to have a crisis and move out,” Aaron said. “Things are never quiet here for long. Vic‘s got a spare room if you want something cheap and local. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

“I don’t know,” Robert said. He had previously considered this. “It seems a bit… backwards to move in with my baby sister after all this time.”

Aaron stared at him. “You’re talking to a man who lives with his mother above a pub, has no money, and no prospects of ever getting out of this situation. Nothing good for her to look forward to either,” he added, stroking Ivy’s hair gently.

“You could always start your own business,” Robert said fairly. “Work your own hours that suit her, not take any answers from Cain who I imagine is _perfect_ to work for.”

Aaron scoffed. “I’m not up for that,” he said. “Pushing paperwork around, not really my kind of thing.”

“What’re you good at?” Robert pushed, not letting it go.

“Nicking cars,” Aaron said with a shrug. “Don’t ask. And I don’t do that any more. I’m not really good at anything and I wouldn’t want to limit my time with her anyway. Picking up the odd shift at the garage suits me fine.”

“Do you even have enough money for a round of drinks?” Robert asked. “Things must be tight.”

“Why’re you pushing this?” Aaron asked, snapping suddenly. “It’s none of your bloody business what I get up to.”

Robert stared at the abrupt harshness in Aaron’s tone. “You’re right. Sorry. Just trying to… Forget it.”

“Mm,” Aaron said darkly.

“I should go,” Robert said. It was a mistake coming over here. Aaron was too complicated, he had too much going on with his daughter and this was too hard. No matter how gorgeous Aaron’s rare smile was and how much he imagined Aaron‘s arms tight around his own body. It was a fantasy that was never going to happen, and he had to let it go. Robert took a drink of his tea and got up, putting the cup by the sink.

“Sorry,” Aaron almost grunted, the word pulled from him very reluctantly. “I don’t take criticism well.”

“I wasn’t criticising, I was suggesting,” Robert said. 

“I’m tired of people saying I can’t look after her,” Aaron said honestly, looking at Ivy’s concentration on her scribbling.

“People don’t say that,” Robert said, sitting back down opposite him. “Everyone says you adore her.”

“Well, they used to,” Aaron said. “I’ve heard it all. Waste of space, gay, too young. Of course I couldn’t look after a small child.” Robert was staring at him. “What, didn’t know I was gay?”

“Vic did mention it,” Robert said evasively.

“Anyway, I’m not likely to get another shot at this. Being a father to a child that’s biologically mine. So I want to make the most of every minute with her. Work isn’t as important as she is.”

Robert didn’t think about it before moving. He covered Aaron’s hand on the table with his own, rubbing Aaron’s knuckles with his thumb. “You don’t have to chose. She could have a good balanced life, with you going out to work every now and then. You don’t have to choose one or the other.” Aaron did not move his hand away, instead turned it over, letting the touch continue. But Aaron wasn’t looking at him either, denying Robert the eye contact he longed for. Robert was good at reading people, knowing what they thought, but he needed Aaron to look at him.

“I feel like if I make one mistake with her, Moira will use it as an excuse for why I’m incapable. Or my mum will try and take over either.”

“Parents make mistakes,” Robert said. “Kind of goes with the job description.” Aaron laughed at that, and did look up, the humour in his eyes making him look younger and even more attractive. Robert could feel himself wanting to kiss him, but the moment was broken by the door being opened. Both men snatched their hands back, turning quickly to see Chas, laden with shopping bags.

“Hiya love,” she started, stopping when she saw Robert there. “And what’re you doing here?” she said coldly.

“Wanted to see Vic, but she got caught on the lunch rush,” Robert lied smoothly. “She’ll probably be about done now. See you later,” he added to Aaron and Ivy who waved her hand at Robert.

“What’re you doing with him?” Chas asked, seeing the empty mugs of tea.

“Having a conversation,” Aaron said.

“Why?”

“Because I thought the devil was busy so I went for the next best thing,” Aaron said sarcastically. “He’s not all bad,” he added at his mothers look.

“If you let him anywhere near Ivy, you’re insane,” Chas said. “He ruins everything he touches.”

“Ever think he might have grown up since he was nineteen?” Aaron started. Then realised he was defending him far too much. Robert wasn’t liked around here, and it would take a lot of time to change people’s minds. “Anyway, it was just ten minutes, calm down!”

Chas knew when Aaron was jumpy and she didn’t push. Though she wanted Robert Sugden about as far away from him as he could get.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later than scheduled update! Afraid their won't be one tomorrow, but I'll try to get one written for Sunday. Thank you so much for the encouragement on this story, it means so much to me!

A couple of days later, Robert went to see Vic. It was getting dark and he smiled as he saw Aaron coming out of her house.

“You don’t want to go in there,” Aaron told him. Robert frowned at Vic’s front door, then back at Aaron.

“Why?” he asked slowly.

“Vic and Adam are having a huge argument,” Aaron said. “I’m actually surprised you can’t hear them from here. Trust me, you don’t want to get involved.”

“Is she all right?” Robert asked concerned.

“Yeah?” Aaron asked blankly.

“I mean… I don’t know Adam, he’s not likely to get… violent, is he?”

Aaron scoffed. “No,” he said with such confidence that it eased Robert’s worries instantly. “He’s a good guy.”

“Okay,” Robert said, letting it go. He reached for his phone and sent a text to Vic, asking her to call him. Just in case.

“Where’s Ivy?” Robert asked, seeing that Aaron’s miniature sidekick wasn’t with him.

“Home, asleep,” Aaron said. “Mum’s keeping an eye on her.”

“Want a drink?” Robert suggested, then felt uncomfortable when Aaron hesitated.

“I would,” Aaron said. “But Andy’s propping up the bar over the road. And I don’t fancy getting in the way of a punch up between the two of you.”

“Mm,” Robert said darkly. He hadn’t bumped into Andy much, but whenever he did, the glower was enough to ruin whatever good mood he was in. “No one else gets this kind of rubbish,” Robert said. “Holding it against me, who I slept with when I was a kid?”

“My sympathy for you is limited,” Aaron said. “Considering Ivy is a permanent reminder of my past.”

“Oh, don’t give me that crap,” Robert snapped. “You’re completely in love with her.” Aaron smiled softly at just the thought of her. “Instead of the pub… Could go old school, sneak some booze up to the cricket pavilion?” Robert suggested, half expecting Aaron to laugh at him. When he didn’t, Robert continued. “It’s a nice night, you’re not looking after Ivy, and Adam’s clearly busy…”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “That sounds good actually. I’ll grab a bottle of something at the pub, hold on.” Robert waited willingly, checking his facebook feed on his phone while he did so. Aaron was back in moments with a bottle of whisky, and surprisingly two glasses. “Neither of us are teenagers,” he said in explanation. “Come on.”

Both of them walked up to the cricket pavilion, Robert hating that Aaron was clearly the fitter of the two. Sitting behind a desk for his old job obviously had had an effect on his fitness. “What, can’t keep up?” Aaron teased, sitting on the steps of the building and stretching his legs out as he poured their drinks.

“You run around after a two year old,” Robert breathed, sitting down next to him and pretending he wasn’t worn out from keeping up with Aaron‘s pace. “I’ve been sat behind a desk for a couple of years, not quite the same thing.”

“What did you do for work anyway?”

“Sold farm machinery, mostly,” Robert said, pouring two glasses of whisky. “Got a big pay out from my… father-in-law to be to leave them alone. It was mostly sweet talking people and meetings, creating business contacts. Stuff like that.”

“Mm,” Aaron said disinterestedly.

“How did you get so close to Vic?” Robert asked. He found it interesting that Vic seemed to defend Aaron much more than necessary.

“I’ve known her a long time,” Aaron said with a smile. “She’s a good person.”

“Definitely the best of all three of us,” Robert said warmly. He adored his sister, always had done.

“Yeah, even after I slept with her,” Aaron teased, eyes filled with humour.

“You what?!” Robert spluttered.

“Didn’t mention that, did she?” Aaron said, unable to stop the laughter.

“Oh, God!” Robert said, screwing his face up. “That really is an image I don’t need in my head!” Aaron kept laughing at the horror on his face.

“It was a few years ago,” Aaron said. “Trust me, really not that memorable.”

“Aaron!” Robert said, elbowing him. Aaron laughed again. He had said that for a specific reason, he wanted to know if Robert was interested in him. If he hadn’t been, that mention of Aaron and Vic wouldn’t have bothered him at all. But it did, so Aaron bit his bottom lip and felt hope. It had been an awfully long time for him since he’d had any kind of intimacy at all, and he wasn’t about to throw himself at someone who was simply being friendly, and to all public knowledge “straight.” He did have some self respect. Aaron got to his feet and started filling his glass with whisky again. Robert stood up too, and proffered him the glass.

“Why does Andy hate you?” Aaron asked trying to change the subject, taking a sip of his drink.

“Because he’s stubborn and can never let a grudge go,” Robert said. “We never really… got on, and I’d like to avoid him as much as I can. I don’t have the energy for fighting with him any more.”

“I thought winding him up is what you do,” Aaron said, just a hint of a question there.

“I’m responsible now. Or meant to be anyway,” Robert said, rolling his eyes. Aaron smiled. He could see the moment. The point where Robert’s eyes flicked to his lips and he leant in. He had thought about this, if this moment ever happened. After all, he’d have to be blind not to find Robert attractive. He was still thinking about it when Robert kissed him, meaning he froze and didn’t react at all to Robert‘s soft warm lips pressing against his own.

“I’ve misread this, haven’t I?” Robert breathed, feeling a little embarrassed as he pulled back, seeing Aaron‘s almost stunned expression.

“No,” Aaron said quickly. “I just… didn’t expect it.”

“Right,” Robert said dejectedly. Aaron moved quickly, not wanting to let this chance pass and he kissed him. Robert moved, both his hands wrapping around Aaron’s neck, making him feel completely surrounded by Robert in the most beautiful way as the kiss went on and on. Robert pulled back to breathe, making Aaron unwillingly let out a whine at the loss of contact. Robert smirked before kissing him again, knowing that Aaron was fast losing control, and loving it. 

Robert couldn’t bear this, he wanted more, more, so much _more._ He forcefully pushed Aaron against the wall of the cricket pavilion, making Aaron’s eyes snap open with surprise at being manhandled this way.

“Okay?” Robert whispered, the words rushing across Aaron’s wet lips. Aaron’s eyes were bright with lust and he nodded once before Robert was on him again. Kissing him so beautifully, God he was good. Aaron wrapped his palms around Robert’s hips, pulling him as close to his body as he could get, making Robert groan in his throat. Aaron could feel Robert hard against his body and it gave him a thrill. He was a little out of practise, and to know he had this kind of effect on a man like Robert really helped his ego.

Aaron couldn’t help but groan as Robert’s thigh pushed between his legs, grinding against him. It felt exquisite and Aaron rolled his head back against the wall. It gave Robert perfect access to his throat and he sucked at the skin, enjoying the whimpers Aaron made at the sensation.

“Sod off.” The hard words made Aaron look at him in surprise. Then he realised Robert’s phone was ringing.

“Answer it,” Aaron breathed. “I’m not going anywhere.” Robert smiled at the promise there, taking a step back and allowing Robert to pick up his phone. Which he did, then sighed. Even from where he was, Aaron could hear Vic’s crying on the phone and he knew these magical few moments with Robert were coming to an end.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Robert said, ending the call. He sighed when he looked at Aaron. “I have to go, she needs a shoulder to cry on.” Robert sounded incredibly unhappy at that prospect. “I’ve not nearly finished with you.” His voice carried a promise and Aaron shivered at that. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He kissed Aaron in parting, brief and with little passion, just a goodbye. Aaron sighed as he watched him leave. That wasn't exactly how Aaron had anticipated ending the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn’t until the next evening that Aaron and Robert saw each other. Apparently Adam and Vic had had a huge fight and broken up, which had left Vic very teary eyed. Aaron had no idea what had gone wrong with them, but Robert had sent an apology text anyway, not wanting to leave Vic alone. Aaron more than understood, though that didn’t stop the want and lust he felt when he lay in bed alone that night.

The next day, when Aaron was debating putting Ivy to bed was when he next saw Robert. He poked his head around the door to the back room, hovering there as if unsure of his welcome.

“Hi,” he said. “Um… I didn’t call.”

“I know,” Aaron said from the kitchen table, his eyes warm. “Been busy?”

“Sort of,” he said, coming into the room and closing the door. “I’ve bought a share of Nicola and Jimmy’s haulage business. Though how they’re running it out of their house, I don’t know. I’ve been arguing with her for most of the afternoon.”

“Then why buy into it?” Aaron asked.

“I’m staying around here,” Robert said. “Can’t be at a loose end forever, can I?”

“Ob.” Both men looked at Ivy who was staring at Robert. “Ob.”

“Rob,” Robert corrected her with a warm smile.

“See, Ob!” Ivy said, grinning toothily at Aaron.

“Clever girl,” he said with a wink, making Ivy giggle. 

“Um…” Robert started, making Aaron look at him. “Have you got time tonight?” His eyes moved to Aaron’s lips in a way that certainly wasn’t subtle. “I know she’s more important but we haven’t finished.” His tone had got deeper, more lust filled and Aaron sighed.

“It’s nearly her bed time,” he said in answer.

“Daddy!” Ivy said, shaking her head.

“You think I didn’t see you rubbing your eyes five minutes ago?” Aaron asked her. She just smiled in a way that Robert knew was her attempt to get around Aaron. When he stayed firm, her eyes moved to Robert.

“Don’t look at me,” Robert told her, trying not to laugh all the same. She had Aaron’s eyes, Robert noticed. Probably had his stubbornness too.

“Give me… oh… half an hour to make sure she’s asleep.”

“I don’t think I can wait that long,” Robert teased, smiling at him.

“You should have text me today, then,” Aaron said. “Making sure I had a better offer.”

Robert rolled his eyes before Aaron spoke more seriously. “I can’t just drop everything at a moments notice Robert,” he warned. “I mean, if you want more than a one night thing, I can’t. I’ve got her, I’m not…” he sighed, giving up on explaining, hoping that Robert understood.

“Hey,” Robert said quietly. “If I wanted something easy, I wouldn’t be wasting my time with you.”

“I’m not sure that’s a compliment,” Aaron said, narrowing his eyes.

“How about this,” Robert said. “I want you. That’s it.”

“Right, I’ve got to go,” Aaron said. Robert felt completely confused, then Aaron picked Ivy up and his eyes flicked upstairs. “If you can wait.”

“I can wait,” Robert said. Aaron grinned, then vanished from sight. It only took ten minutes for Aaron to reappear, this time childless, closing the door behind him.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Aaron said. Robert smiled, then pulled him into a kiss without waiting any longer.

God, Robert’s lips tasted so good, felt so soft. Aaron moaned into his mouth, never wanting to let go. Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert’s body and could feel him hard against his hip. Aaron wanted him now. It had been so long since he’d had someone, to get that physical release… he could almost taste how desperate he was for Robert to take him somewhere more private. 

“I can’t do this,” Aaron breathed. What he meant was he couldn’t do this here, in the pub where anyone could walk in. He wanted this to be private, just them. And a two year old really didn’t help that goal.

“Of course you can,” Robert said. “I’m good. Really, _really_ good at this.” 

“Modest too, aren’t you?” Aaron countered as Robert leaned in for another searing kiss, one Aaron gave his entire being to. Until he felt a tugging at his knee. Aaron pulled away from Robert’s lips reluctantly and looked down to see Ivy hugging his leg.

“You should be in bed,” Aaron moaned at her. He really didn’t want to stop kissing Robert, but it looked like he had to. Robert’s large hands were still on his waist, keeping him close.

“There was me hoping that was on offer for me,” Robert said, his voice heavy with lust.

“That’s a terrible line,” Aaron said after a moments pause. He bent to pick Ivy up and saw her rubbing her eyes with her fists, her head curled into Aaron‘s neck. “Daddy is going to put you to bed, okay?” Aaron’s eyes caught Robert’s over Ivy’s shoulder and didn’t look away. “Then grandma Chas will look after you for the night.” Robert’s eyes lit up with hope.

“You need to go,” Aaron said, rocking his daughter, trying to ease her off to sleep.

“What?” Robert said, never wanting to do anything less. “Why?”

“I sleep in a room with her,” Aaron said, speaking quietly. “So you’re going back to the B and B, and I will be over there in ten minutes, once I’ve sorted Ivy out. Leave your room unlocked.” Robert grinned wickedly, liking the sound of that. The B and B was mostly empty, and they could make as much noise as they liked, where here, above the pub he knew they’d be restricted. Plus it was much more private over the road. Yes, he liked Aaron’s idea a lot.

“Ten minutes,” Robert said, just above a whisper. “Room three. Or I might just start without you.”

“Waiting for me will be more fun,” Aaron said, eyes bright. “I guarantee it.”

“Don’t be long.” Even with Ivy in his arms, Aaron pressed a gentle kiss to Robert’s lips before leaving the room.

* * *

 

Ivy was tired, so she drifted off without much persuasion. Aaron quietly went through his bedside drawer, trying to find a condom and some lube. It had been an awfully long time for him, but he knew he had some here. In the end, it turned out all he had were condoms, so Aaron guessed they’d just have to be patient. Unless Robert really had been able to read him like a book and was already prepared.

Aaron grabbed the baby monitor, his phone and his charger before going down stairs. He went behind the bar and gave Chas the baby monitor without asking.

“Look, I’ve…” Aaron cleared his throat, now uncomfortable. “I’ve sort of… got a date tonight, and I wondered if you could keep an eye on Ivy.”

“Yes,” Chas said instantly, her eyes lighting up. She honestly thought Aaron needed a lot more fun in his life, of course she’d look after Ivy. “Bit last minute, isn’t it?”

“He was working,” Aaron invented. “Got finished earlier than he thought so he called me. It’s not a big deal. I just… if you can’t look after her…”

“No!” Chas said. “Of course I can keep an eye on her. So…. Who is this bloke?”

“Mum…”

“Come on, don’t I get a name? Anything?”

“No,” Aaron said. “I’ve got my phone, call me if there are any problems, I’ll come right home.”

“Okay,” Chas said easily. Way, way too easily.

“I mean it mum. Any problems, I need to know. Or I won’t go for another night out next time.”

“Okay,” she said. “I’ll call. But Ivy will be fine.”

“Right, see you later,” Aaron said, before walking out of the pub before he could talk himself out of it.

* * *

 

In the time it took to get to the B and B, Aaron's nervousness had kicked in. This was insane. Robert wasn;t really interested in him, he’d slept with most women in this pocket sized village, so how could he want him? But those kisses, the feel of Robert's body… he instinctively knew he wasn’t the first man Robert had been with, he was too comfortable with his affection, far too okay with them being physical for him to have never done this before. But Robert could have anyone, so why was he picking him?

Aaron tried to clear his head as he knocked once on room threes door and opened it. Robert lay on the bed, leaning against the headboard and smirking at him. A smirk Aaron didn’t like, because it seemed to say “I know exactly what you’re here for.”

He got up, closing the distance between them and kissed Aaron gently. He could feel the tension in him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Aaron…”

“It’s been… quite a while since I’ve done this,” he admitted. “Just… a bit nervous.”

“You have been with men before?” Robert asked as the thought suddenly occurred to him. Aaron was younger than him, and obviously had a distraction with his daughter. He wondered just how slow he’d have to take this tonight.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, cutting that line of thought off. “Yeah, course, just… I don’t do this.”

“Aaron, do me a favour,” Robert said. “Stop thinking too much. Okay?” Aaron smiled because he had a point.

“I might have to go at any given moment,” Aaron warned, getting his phone out of his pocket. “If Ivy has a problem…”

“I know,” Robert said. “Make sure it’s not on silent.” Aaron looked at him in surprise. “If you miss a phone call about your daughter because of me, I can’t see you forgiving me.” Aaron felt himself suddenly aching for Robert’s touch. “Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t be thrilled at the interruption, but…” Aaron plugged his phone charge in just in case, but before he could even turn to see Robert, his arms snaked around his waist and Robert was kissing into his neck. Aaron closed his eyes, leaning back into Robert’s body. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

 

Aaron had absolutely lost track of time. Forget that, he could barely work out which way was up. “You’re not kicking me out, right?” Aaron slurred, his entire body feeling loose and tender, wonderfully so.

“No, that wasn’t the plan,” Robert said. “Unless you want to go.”

“I’ll just make a call,” Aaron said. “I didn’t mention to mum that I wouldn’t be home.”

“I don’t think you need your mothers permission.”

“Ivy,” Aaron said.

“Oh. Sorry, forgot.”

“Phone…” Aaron whispered, fumbling to find it on the bedside table.

“I should be offended by the fact you can still function,” Robert teased.

“Shuttup.” Aaron’s body felt disconnected from his brain as he found Chas’s number and called her. He lay on his back and enjoyed the stroking from Robert’s palm across his chest lazily as it rang.

“Hey,” Chas said eventually, sleepily. “What is it?”

“Is Ivy okay?”

“Aaron?” she said. “Yeah, she’s fine. Why?”

“Er… things kind of… look, I won’t be home until tomorrow morning. If you’re okay to look after her…”

“Fine,” Chas said. “But I want some information when you get home about who you’re seeing.”

“Fine,” Aaron echoed. “Thanks.” He disconnected the phone and curled up with Robert whose arms wrapped around him comfortingly.

“Could you do one night without thinking of her?” Robert asked casually, then wished he’d kept his mouth shut instantly. He knew Aaron well enough to know it’d be taken as a criticism.

“I’ve just done a few hours thinking of absolutely nothing but you,” Aaron said, a warning in his voice.

“Sorry,” Robert said. “Forget I said anything. I didn’t mean… Please forget it.”

“Robert…”

“No, I mean it,” Robert said. “In time, Ivy will realise how lucky she is to have a parent like you.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said. “I don’t mean for it to take over my life like this. I…”

“I’m sorry,” Robert said. “It was a thoughtless comment. Please forget it. Let me make it up to you.”

“You want round three?” Aaron asked in disbelief. After all, they’d hardly been restrained earlier. “Where the hell d’you find the energy?” Robert laughed into Aaron’s neck, glad the uncomfortable moment had passed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really been trying to do a chapter of this fic once a day, but I think I'm going to cut back for once every two days. This is because these chapters are longer than I usually write! Hope you understand, and enjoy this update.

Robert hadn’t slept well, just dozing. Aaron was a messy sleeper, fidgeting most of the night and Robert had never been comfortable sharing a bed with someone. Well, sharing a bed with someone to _sleep_ anyway. But he had enjoyed that so much. Aaron might be a private and reserved person, but once he’d known he could have Robert if he wanted… his body had been so open to Robert’s attentions, so responsive, wanting everything Robert had to give him, and more. God, Robert wanted more. Even had he thought of Aaron as a one night stand, he’d need more than that.

The next time he looked at the clock, he saw it was seven in the morning and Robert felt torn. Did he wake Aaron, or leave him to sleep in in what was probably a rare lie in? He wanted to leave him to sleep, watch his face in total relaxation, but knew enough about Aaron to know that he’d feel guilty about missing time with Ivy for nothing but his own sleep.

“Hey.” Robert nudged him gently. “Not sure if you want to be woken or sleep in?”

“Mm…” Aaron said, scrunching his face up with being woken earlier than his body would like. “Time?”

“Ten past seven,” Robert said. “I didn’t know if I should wake you.”

“No, s’good,” Aaron said, fumbling for his phone. He relaxed once he saw a stream of messages from Chas, and a picture of Ivy making a mess of their kitchen for breakfast.

“Be straight with me,” Aaron said, blinking himself awake, and Robert didn’t like the serious look on his face. “Did you wake me up to kick me out, or because you thought I’d want to be with Ivy?”

“Aaron,” Robert said slowly. “I don’t want you to go anywhere. If it was up to me, we’d spend the rest of the day in bed. But I know you won’t.”

“I can’t,” Aaron corrected him. “You know that…”

“I know,” Robert said, interrupting him. “I want to see you again, I don’t want… this, us to end.”

“Okay,” Aaron said with a small smile, turning to face him. “Can we keep us quiet, though?” Aaron said. “I mean… I don’t need the hassle. From my mum, or Cain, or Moira come to that. And I’m sure you don’t want it from Andy and all that lot. Considering you haven’t exactly shouted it from the rooftops that you’re gay.”

“I’m not gay,” Robert said. “I’m bi. I like both, please don’t make it into an issue. Not now, when I’m happy.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, letting that one go for another time, instead choosing to appreciate the fact Robert had said he was happy. “Just us, okay?”

“Vic knows,” Robert said, feeling he should be completely honest.

“How?” Aaron asked.

Robert didn’t want to go into it, so he made the story incredibly short. “She worked out I fancied you. I think the grin on my face might make it obvious, she isn’t stupid.”

“Grin, eh?” Aaron said, smiling himself.

“Well, you’re not bad in bed, I suppose,” Robert teased, earning himself a few pinches from Aaron, both of them descending into laughter.

“Sorry if I was overly enthusiastic,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t ever change,” Robert said seriously, sensing the insecurity behind his words, even if they were playful. He kissed him gently. 

“I should go,” Aaron said. He got out of bed and started getting dressed, Robert watching him carefully.

“See you later,” Robert said, when Aaron was zipping his hoodie up. Aaron leaned over him and kissed him lingeringly.

“Bye.”

* * *

 

“Remembered where you live then?” Chas teased as Aaron appeared in the open door.

“Daddy!” Ivy squealed, tottering over to him. Aaron beamed at her and picked her up, hugging her tightly and kissing her head.

“You miss me?” Aaron asked easily. “You’ve been good for grandma?”

“Yes!”

“Unlikely,” Aaron said easily, putting her back on the floor where she ran to her toy box and started playing.

“So how was your night?” Chas asked with a broad grin. Aaron rolled his eyes but didn’t answer. “Please… just give me something,” Chas said. “You’re smiling, that’s new.”

“I smile,” Aaron said defensively.

“Only at her. Come on, just a name.”

“No,” said. “Isn’t it enough that I’m happy?”

“Yeah,” Chas said. “It’s good seeing you smile. Are you seeing this mystery bloke again?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said quietly. “I am.”

* * *

 

“Come on, mate,” Adam said, coming into the back room that evening. “It’s been ages! We don’t even have to leave the pub, you’ll be on hand if Ivy needs you. Let me thrash you at darts.”

“Fine,” Aaron agreed, in a better mood than he had been in ages, a lot of that had to do with Robert, whether he’d admit it or not.

“Yeah?” Adam said in disbelief. Usually Aaron took a lot more persuading than this.

“Grandma can look in on you, can’t she?” Aaron said to Ivy loudly, looking at Chas who was flicking through one of her glossy magazines.

“Yeah, course,” she said, smiling. “See if you can get him to tell you anything about this new guy he’s got on the go.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said sarcastically. He didn’t want an interrogation from Adam right now.

“You’re seeing someone?” Adam said in surprise. “Who?”

“That is the question,” Chas said.

“Look, it’s very new, can we drop it?” Aaron said to the room at large. “And we’ll make it an early night, so I can put Ivy to bed.”

“Great!” Adam said. “I’ll get the drinks in.” Adam left, leaving Aaron and Chas with Ivy.

“You sure you’re okay with her?” Aaron asked.

“Go and have some fun,” Chas said. “Ivy loves her grandma, don’t you?” Ivy willingly smiled prettily at Chas, before Aaron kissed her head gently.

“I’m not far away,” Aaron said as he left the room, going out to the front of the pub.

* * *

 

“Oh. Where’s your daddy?” Robert said, poking his head around the back room a little later.

“Uncle Adam,” she said in explanation, focusing on her colouring on the table.

“You’re on your own?” Robert asked in surprise. With how paranoid Aaron was about not letting her out of his sight, this seemed odd.

“Grandma work.” Robert assumed from that that Chas had been swept up in a rush in the pub. “Play?”

“Er…” Robert paused, hesitating. Aaron hadn’t exactly given him permission to play with his daughter, but he hoped some kind of trust and understanding was there between them both anyway.

“Please!” she chanted.

“Okay then,” Robert said, not wanting to tell her no, coming into the room. “What do you want to do?”

* * *

 

Chas came into the back room and froze at the sight that she saw. Robert Sugden was stretched out on the sofa, Ivy laying across his chest while he read to her from one of her books.

“What noises do lions make?” Robert asked her.

“Ra!” Ivy said enthusiastically.

“What noises do horses make?”

“Nees!”

“Neighs, that’s right,” Robert said. “What noises do dogs make?”

“Woof!”

“Yep,” Robert said. “Anyone ever tell you you’re really clever?"

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Chas shouted from the door. Ivy sat up on Robert’s chest, looking at her grandmother, which meant that Robert couldn’t exactly move, though he did keep an arm around Ivy, in case she should fall to the floor.

“You come in here, and start playing with a child who’s not yours?!“ Chas started. “Without telling anyone that’s what you’re doing?! What the hell is wrong with you!”

“Can you not shout?” Robert asked, feeling the tension in Ivy at the volume. “And maybe she shouldn’t have been left on her own, then?

“I was gone ten minutes,” Chas said. “And I had the baby monitor with me!”

“Then why are you surprised I’m here?” Robert said. And she had been gone longer than ten minutes, it was more like twenty. Chas looked at the baby monitor then cursed under her breath.

“God, I turned it off.”

“Ob?”

“It’s okay,” Robert said to Ivy, hating seeing her scared eyes. “Your grandma doesn’t much like me, that’s all.”

“That’s _all?”_ Chas scoffed.

“Do you want to have this argument now?” Robert asked. Ivy looked like she was debating whether this was worth crying over.

“I’m going to get Aaron,” Chas said. Robert didn’t say anything, just stroked Ivy’s back soothingly.

“It’s all right,” he said.

“Grandma?”

“Grandma doesn’t like me,” Robert said. “Shall we carry on reading? What noise do lions make?” Ivy went silent. “Now, I don’t believe that, come on. What sound do lions make?”

“Ra?”

“You can do better than that,” Robert said, tickling her side. “They go “roar!”” Robert said, trying to imitate a lion. It had the effect of making Ivy giggle, then Aaron and Chas came in.

“What’s the problem?” Aaron said, looking between Robert and Ivy, and his mother. Robert felt something inside him relax, because from the expression on his face, Aaron didn’t have a problem with him spending time with Ivy.

“Him!” Chas said. “Walking in here like he owns the place! Taking it on himself to start playing with her without even asking!”

“Mum, it’s fine,” Aaron said calmly. “I trust Robert, it’s fine.”

“Daddy?”

“You’re fine, aren’t you Ivy?” Aaron said, picking her up from Robert’s chest. “Mum, let it go.”

“But… how…” Chas started spluttering at the three of them.

“I should go,” Robert said. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to… just sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Aaron said softly. “She’s fine. And _she’s_ overreacting,” he added to his mother. Robert didn’t kiss Aaron, though he wanted to. Instead he let his fingertips brush against the small of his back briefly. But he hadn’t been quick enough, because Chas had seen, and was now gaping like a fish.

“You… and him?” she asked faintly.

“Let me put her down to sleep,” Aaron said. “Then we’ll have a conversation.”

“I’ll go,” Robert said.

“Bye Ob,” Ivy said, waving at him.

"Bye Ivy."


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron came downstairs to find Chas half collapsed onto the sofa, still looking shocked as she stared into space.

“Him?” she asked blankly as Aaron sat by the kitchen table. “You slept with him?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said.

“Why?”

“Mum…”

“He sleeps with everything that moves!” Chas shouted. “And now, apparently, he’s decided that women aren’t enough, so he’s what? Moved on to the men?”

“And you wonder why I kept it to myself,” Aaron said under his breath.

“Aaron!”

“Twenty four hours ago you were telling me to go and have fun,” Aaron said.

“Didn’t think it’d be with him,” Chas grumbled.

“What has he actually done that’s so terrible?” Aaron asked, getting annoyed now. “Your best mate’s Katie, of course she’s going to be biased against him!”

“Robert Sugden ruined her relationship with Andy. It took them nearly ten years to get things back on track!” Chas said.

“Oh, and innocent little Katie had nothing to do with that, did she?” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. “Not like she chose to have an affair with Robert in the first place, is it?” he added sarcastically.

“You’ve been hanging around him too much,” Chas said, shaking her head.

“Oh, lighten up,” Aaron said. “Ivy was fine.”

“Did you say he could go near her?” Chas asked.

“Not in so many words,” Aaron said with a shrug. Aaron didn’t know if he should be concerned that he was so willingly allowing Ivy to spend time with someone he was seeing.

“But he knows how important she is to me. He knows she comes first.”

“Aaron…”

“He isn’t going to hurt her,” Aaron said with a conviction he couldn’t put into words. He wasn’t the most eloquent person in the world after all. 

“I don’t trust him,” Chas said.

“Then trust me,” Aaron replied.

“Because you’ve always had the greatest judgement in the world, haven’t you?” Chas snapped.

“Look, I’ve had enough of this,” Aaron said, his patience wearing thin. “Who I chose to see isn’t any of your business.”

“Who you let around my grandchild _is_ my business,” Chas said.

“Okay,” Aaron said, rising to the challenge, getting annoyed now. Robert had made him feel so good, he didn’t want to lose it or have it tainted by anything. “What horrible thing was Robert doing when you walked in? What unforgivable sin was going on to make Ivy laugh and be happy?” 

“He was reading to her,” Chas said reluctantly. “Making her do the animal noises from that book she likes.”

“Oh, you’re right,” Aaron said, fake serious. “Should get rid of him for that. Reading to a child, what a disaster.”

“Aaron!”

“I will not leave Ivy with just anyone,” Aaron said. “You know that, you know I’m a bit…”

“Yeah,” Chas interrupted. “I do know.”

“I can’t say why I do, but I trust him,” Aaron said simply. “And I don’t trust easily. Why isn’t that enough?”

“If he hurts her, I’ll set Cain on him,” Chas warned.

“If he hurts my daughter, I’ll kill him myself,” Aaron said seriously. He liked Robert, and he liked that he was making an effort with Ivy, but anyone hurting her was not an option.

“Okay then,” Chas said, letting it go. For now anyway. Aaron checked his phone, but only did it to make Chas get the point. She sighed and left him alone, so Aaron could read the text Robert had sent him.

_I’m outside x._

Aaron took the invitation without replying. He went outside the pub and was pushed against the wall before his eyes really registered Robert’s presence. Both of Robert’s hands were on his hips, pressing him against the cold stone, his familiar lips kissing him before Aaron could even say a word. Aaron let himself enjoy it for a couple of minutes, feeling breathless and light headed.

“Hey,” Aaron said, twisting his head away to stop him.

“I’ve wanted you all day,” Robert whispered, kissing him again.

“Well, you have to be patient then,” Aaron said, pushing him back for a moment. “I warned you, I can’t just vanish with you every time I’m feeling desperate.”

“I know,” Robert said, kissing him again, but this time lightly. “I’ve been thinking…”

“First time for everything,” Aaron quipped.

“I don’t know how you’re going to react,” Robert said, though he still stood close to him, taking the heat from him. “I thought we could go for a day out,” Robert said. “Take Ivy to the zoo, or something like that.”

“Why would you want to do that?” Aaron asked curiously.

“Because I want to spend time with you,” Robert said. “Time away from here, and people sticking their noses in. Plus I think Ivy would enjoy it, and you’d like seeing her smile.”

“She would like it,” Aaron admitted. “She loves animals.”

“I got that,” Robert said.

“She’s a very happy child,” Aaron said. “A lot like her mother was. Well, before heroin got in the way.”

“What’re you going to tell her about Holly?”

“The truth,” Aaron said. “Moira and I… we do take her to the cemetery occasionally. She knows her mother’s there, she just doesn’t understand what that actually means yet. But yes. If you want to go out with us. That’s great. Don’t know how you’ll cope spending the whole day with us, but…”

“I’ll risk it,” Robert said. “Saturday all right?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. He didn’t tend to make plans, just took the days as they came. “What’re you doing tomorrow, then?”

“You’re eager,” Robert said, pleased.

“Robert…”

“I’m moving into Vic’s,” Robert said. “Giving in and stopping paying the B and B bill.”

“Oh,” Aaron said. “Okay, and she’s happy about that?”

“I don’t think she wants to be on her own any more,” Robert said. “And it’s cheaper.” Robert kissed him deeply, then backed off.

“See you Saturday,” Robert said. He smirked as he left, most definitely leaving Aaron wanting more. Aaron sighed with longing before going back into the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some ideas for topics of conversation for them to have on their trip, but will gladly take any input! Thank you for reading this far!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't think I'd manage to get this updated today, but I have! Hope you enjoy this chapter. This fic is coming to an end, one or two more chapters left, plus an epilogue. Thank you for reading and commenting on this, it means so much to me!!

“So… this could be incredibly weird and awkward…” Robert started as they left the village. He was the one driving, as they’d decided Aaron needed to have his hands free if Ivy started having a tantrum in the car.

“That’s a good start,” Aaron said bluntly. “Hang on, give me five minutes.” Robert kept sneaking glances at Aaron who was fiddling around on his phone, when Bruno Mars “Uptown Funk” started playing.

“Er… what’re you doing?” Robert asked.

“Give her five minutes,” Aaron repeated. Robert waited, then smiled as he saw Ivy drifting off to sleep in her car seat.

“How did you do that?” Robert asked as Aaron killed the music.

“It always gets her off to sleep in the car,” Aaron said, pleased. “Used to do it in the house too, but she’s grown out of that.”

“She needs better taste in music,” Robert teased.

“I’m still on the pink argument,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. “I’ll leave the music one for when she’s old enough to argue back.”

“Fair enough,” Robert said with a grin.

“Thank you for doing this,” Aaron said, after the silence became heavy. “You don’t have to spend time with her.”

“I want to,” Robert said. “I want to spend time with both of you. Plus I know if you’re with me, after an hour or two, you’ll want to at least call to make sure she’s okay. This way I can at least share your attention.”

“Why’re you so interested in me?” Aaron asked. Robert looked in the mirror to make sure Ivy was still asleep before answering.

“Because you’re gorgeous,” Robert said. “And I can’t stay away from you. I like you, do I need another reason?”

Aaron looked down uncomfortably. “Tell me honestly,” he started. “What happened with Chrissie?”

“You’ve been talking to Vic,” Robert said heavily.

“Kind of,” Aaron said. “I just want to know,” he defended himself. “I want to know if I’m wasting energy with you, or you’re really in this.”

“Yes, I slept with someone else while I was engaged to her,” Robert said heavily. “And yes, it was a man. But I… it wasn’t because I’m an inherent cheat. I just… didn’t love her. I loved the life she could give me, and I’m not proud of what I did.”

“Okay,” Aaron said. Robert looked at him for as long as he dared, before turning his attention to the road.

“That’s it?”

“You’re being honest,” Aaron said. “Can’t really ask for more. And I know that you’re making an effort, with Ivy, so… I just wanted to know.”

“Thanks,” Robert said. He pulled the car to a stop at a red traffic light and leaned over to kiss him gently, making Aaron smile.

* * *

 

Ivy spent the first ten minutes or so at the zoo being completely silent, and wide eyed in wonder. Then she started smiling and chattering to herself as Robert and Aaron pointed out all the animals. It wasn’t until she got to the penguin tank that she really started to become excited. It was a glass fronted tank, the penguins diving into the water, coming incredibly close to the glass, enrapturing Ivy. She kept putting her hands to the glass, but she wasn’t quite tall enough, so Robert lifted her up, before asking Aaron.

“Sorry, is that…”

“It’s fine,” Aaron said easily. “She does like you.”

“She’s got good taste,” Robert said. The entirety of Ivy’s attention was on the penguins in front of her.

“You’re so good with her,” Aaron said. “You sure you don’t have kids?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I don’t know, kids always seem to like me. Probably because I can get away with hiding behind my mask a little longer than adults.”

“Do you lie?” Aaron asked. “I’ve heard things.”

“Can’t help but hear things in the village, can you?” Robert asked. “I’ve… eased back a bit, but of course I lie. In business most people call it charming.”

“Do you lie to me?”

“Not so far,” Robert said. “Can’t promise for the future though.” Aaron looked unhappy at that. “I tend to lie when I’m stressed or under pressure. It‘s the way I’m wired.”

“Okay,” Aaron said. He didn’t really like that, but he had nothing left to say.

“Aaron, everyone lies. I’ve just been caught out in more than most.”

“Okay,” he said, a little easier. He supposed it was true after all, everyone did lie. Ivy was so enamoured with the diving penguins, it made it easier to talk to Robert. “Did you mean what you said a while back?”

“About what?”

“Working for myself,” Aaron said, seeming uncomfortable. “You mentioned it.”

“Where’s this coming from?” Robert asked, a little surprised.

“Adam and I got talking,” Aaron said, biting his bottom lip. “He’s bored up at the farm, and we can both see that ten years down the line we could still be in exactly the same place. Me picking up odd shifts at the garage, trying to make ends meet, him still working for his mum.”

“If you’re not happy, change it,” Robert said. “Yeah, I did mean it. Why not?”

“Nothing’ll happen soon,” Aaron said. “We’ve got no ideas what to do, no money and no time, but otherwise we’re ready to go.”

“I’ll invest,” Robert suggested.

“No,” Aaron said sternly.

“Why not?” Robert asked. “It’s just sitting in a bank somewhere, could be some use to you.”

“Because if Adam and me completely screw it up, I don’t want money in the way of us. Being together, it'll ruin it. Okay?”

“Okay,” Robert said, dropping it. With a bit of luck, he’d be able to pick this subject up again in the future.

“I don’t want anything to get in the way of us,” Aaron admitted, which made Robert look at him for a long moment without looking away, until Aaron cleared his throat, uncomfortable at the attention.

* * *

 

They’d had a really enjoyable morning together, all three of them, even though Ivy had been distinctly unimpressed that the lions were sleeping.

Sitting carefully on Aaron’s shoulders, Ivy kept looking at Robert and saying “Up!”

“I don’t know what she wants,” Aaron said.

“I think she wants my shoulders instead,” Robert said, stopping walking and looking at her. Ivy reached for Robert, experimenting at tugging his hair. “Is that what you want? Is daddy not tall enough?”

“You’ve got an inch on me, if that,” Aaron grumbled, sitting down so Ivy could get off his shoulders. She instantly went to Robert chanting “Up!”

“But Ivy’s not stupid,” Robert said, grinning. They manoeuvred until Ivy was sitting on Robert’s shoulders. “You holding on tight?” Robert asked.

“Yes!”

Robert stood up and she giggled at the extra height. Then she looked at Aaron and laughed again.

“Clearly I’m not the favourite any more,” Aaron said, though his tone was light and easy.

“Good,” Robert said, keeping his hands on Ivy’s knees tightly just in case she wriggled too much and fell. “I need to impress her to keep you around.”

“Kee!” she squealed, pointing to the treetops.

“Monkey,” Aaron corrected her.

“Mo kee!” Ivy tried instead.

“And you don’t have to try and make a good impression on her either,” Aaron said quietly.

“I’d still be interested, even if she hated you. Though, admittedly it might make things… tricky.”

“You like me, don’t you Ivy?” Robert tried.

“High!” Ivy said eagerly, instead of answering the question.

“Well, at least I always have a use as a crane if nothing else,” Robert said, making Aaron smile. He felt like he'd done nothing else all day

* * *

 

Robert crouched down and looked at Ivy, hugging three teddies that looked like they were going to make her topple over. “Daddy said one,” Robert reminded her. They had both known that getting out of the gift shop was going to be difficult without getting her anything. She had a lion, a penguin and a zebra, all grasped in her tiny arms.

“Ob? Please?”

“One,” Robert said, wondering where Aaron had gone off to in the melee of all these different families in the scrum of a Saturday visit. She dropped the zebra, as if bargaining with him for two, Robert can see it in her eyes, even if she doesn’t have the words to say it yet. “God, you’re going to give your father hell when you’re a teenager, aren’t you?” Robert said under his breath. “So, lion or penguin?” Robert said firmly.

“Please!” she said and Robert could sense a tantrum coming, privately praying she wouldn’t kick off. If Aaron thought he couldn’t cope with her…

“I’m really trying to impress your daddy today,” Robert whispered conspiratorially to her. “Please, do me a favour, and pick one, I’ll be forever grateful.” The words couldn’t possibly have had an effect, but maybe Robert got lucky because she willingly gave Robert the lion, leaving the penguin clutched tightly in her arms.

“Perfect,” Robert said. “Thank you.”

“Pen gen.”

“That’ll do,” Robert said, picking her up. “Hard word to say, penguin, isn’t it?” He took Ivy to the counter to pay, and had to persuade her to give up her recently acquired teddy so the woman could scan it. She narrowed her eyes until her penguin was safely in her arms again, burying her head in Robert’s neck. Silently, Robert thanked his lucky stars that Ivy was behaving.

“She likes you,” the woman behind the counter said as she took his card to pay.

“Good,” Robert said to her. ”Trying to impress your dad, aren’t we?” Robert put his wallet back in his pocket, still keeping Ivy in one of his arms. “No wonder Aaron’s fitter than me,” Robert told her. “You’re heavy!” She giggled against his neck, relaxing into him and Robert knew she was near sleep. It had been a very busy day after all. “Let’s find your daddy.”

Aaron was stood outside the gift shop, leaning against the wall and devouring an ice cream. “Forgetting about me?” Robert said. Luckily Ivy was distracted enough in his arms to not beg for the ice cream cone.

"She was fine with you,” Aaron said easily. Robert knew what that really meant, that Aaron considered Ivy was safe with him, and knew that meant a lot coming from Aaron.

“Thank you,” Robert said sincerely. He leaned across and kissed him, tasting mint choc chip as he did. “Home?”

“Mm,” Aaron said. “I’ll get mum to keep an eye on her tonight,” he added quietly. “If you want?”

“Yeah,” Robert said ardently. “Yeah, I do want.” Aaron grinned.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron put Ivy to bed, both of them happy after a wonderful day together. When he came downstairs, Chas was glaring. “What?” he asked.

“Good day?” she said bitterly, like she doubted it.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “We had a great day.”

“With Robert?”

“Yes,” Aaron said heavily. “If you’ve got a problem looking after her while I’m seeing Robert, I’ll take her up to Moira’s.”

“You don’t like Moira,” Chas said.

“I want to see Robert,” Aaron said bluntly. “He’s tried so hard today with Ivy, that I’m not about to stand him up because you've got issues.”

“Aaron, just… be careful.” Aaron rolled his eyes as his phone started ringing. It was on the kitchen table and Robert’s picture came up. Chas grabbed it, looking at the picture of Robert with Ivy that Aaron had taken at the zoo today, him holding Ivy up to the glass. Ivy’s face had complete focus and Robert was smiling down at her. Aaron had set the photo to Robert's number in the car on the way home, loving that particular image.

“Can I have my phone back?” Aaron asked coldly as it stopped ringing, having rolled through to answer phone. Chas held it out silently.

“He’s using you,” she warned. Aaron just scoffed because he didn’t believe that in the slightest.

* * *

 

Aaron walked into Vic‘s house, Robert had told him to just walk in. “You’re late,” Robert breathed before pushing him up against the closed front door and kissing him deeply.

“Ivy didn’t want to go to sleep,” Aaron said, closing his eyes as Robert’s mouth started tasting his neck. “She won’t leave that teddy alone.”

“Shut up,” Robert said easily, making Aaron laugh into another kiss.

“Oh, sorry!” Vic said, her eyes light with amusement as she came into the hall, seeing both men all over each other. “I heard noises and… don’t mind me. I‘ll just be watching the telly.”

“Upstairs?” Aaron suggested, making Robert grin.

* * *

 

Aaron’s body was throbbing incredibly pleasurably after that. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to having Robert like this, so passionate, so desperate for him. Robert moved and kissed him lazily. “All right?”

“Mm,” Aaron said, very near sleep. “Thanks for today.”

“I had fun,” Robert said honestly. Aaron smiled and started dozing when his phone rang. Robert looked at it, saw it was Chas and gave Aaron a nudge. Chas would only call if there was a problem with Ivy. “Aaron, come on.”

“What?” he asked, voice slurring as he answered the phone. Then his eyes snapped open.

“What!!” He sat up and suddenly started getting dressed, all the while one hand glued to the phone.

“Aaron?” Robert said, needing to know what was going on.

“Well, when?” Aaron said. “How long?” Robert sat up, knowing there was a problem with his daughter, and that that would be taking up all of his attention. “What?!” Aaron rubbed his hand over his face in agitation. “I’m on my way.” Aaron hung up and started looking through his pockets for his car keys. “Damn, they’re at home,” he said.

“Aaron, what’s happening?” Robert asked, seeing Aaron completely disorientated, like he was trapped in his own head, moving around the room like a ghost.

“Mum’s taken Ivy to hospital,” Aaron said. “I… need to get there.”

“But…” Robert started, getting up and pulling some clothes on. “She was fine today.”

“Suspected meningitis,” Aaron said, like he couldn’t absorb this information. “Um… I have to go.”

“You are not driving,” Robert said firmly, seeing Aaron so spaced out.

“But you’ve had a drink.”

“I’ll risk it,” Robert said, finding his own keys in his leather jacket. He privately thought driving with one beer was preferable to letting Aaron anywhere behind the wheel of a car when he was this emotional. “Come on.”

* * *

 

“Robert, what if she’s…”

“She’ll be fine,” Robert said firmly, concentrating on turning left.

“You don’t know that.”

“Your mum would have got her to hospital as soon as possible,” Robert said. “Nothing would be different if you were home with her, instead of with me.”

“But I’d be with her now,” Aaron said, trying not to cry. “I’d be able to see her and know that…”

“Don’t blame yourself,” Robert said. “Kids get sick sometimes.”

“Oh, for God’s sake Robert!” Aaron shouted. “Meningitis is not just “sick,” it could kill her! She could actually die here, and I’ll never see her again, and all because I was with you! I can’t believe…” Robert tuned out. He let Aaron shout and rage at him while he drove to the hospital, knowing full well that Aaron didn’t mean this, it was his fears speaking. When the silence started to become too much, Aaron grunted out a “sorry.”

“You’re worried,” Robert said. “I know you’re going out of your mind but… we’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Mum’s not answering her phone now,” Aaron said tightly.

“She’ll have switched it off in the hospital,” Robert said reasonably.

“Can you just…”

“I’m doing my best, Aaron,” Robert said.

“I know, but… if I lost her,” Aaron started, his voice wobbling. “She’s my whole world.”

“I know,” Robert said. “We’ll be there soon.”

* * *

 

Robert pulled up outside the hospital, letting Aaron jump out before he parked the car. Finding a space and arguing with the ticket machine took a good ten minutes, before he went in to hospital, trying to find the paediatric unit. It took him another ten minutes to find Aaron and Chas, sitting in the waiting room. Aaron was hunched over himself, picking at his sleeves and it didn’t take much to see that he was blaming himself.

“Well?” Robert asked.

“What are you doing here?” Chas asked coldly.

“You seriously think Aaron’s in any state to drive?” Robert asked. “How is she?”

“They’re doing tests,” Aaron said, wiping his tears away impatiently. “We’re not allowed to see her yet.”

“But we will,” Chas said surely. “God, this wait is unbearable.”

“This is all my fault!” Aaron said, shaking his head. “If I hadn’t been so selfish, I’d have been with her.”

“Right, stop that,” Robert said gently. He crouched on the floor so he could look into Aaron’s eyes, made difficult by the fact that Aaron was trying to make himself as small as physically possible. “Now, look at me.” Robert put his hand to Aaron’s face, wanting to be close to him. Aaron held his eyes and didn’t look away. “This is not your fault.”

“But…”

“No, don’t you dare blame yourself. Children get ill, this isn’t a punishment because you were out living your life. She’d have come down with this whether you were at home or not. And your mum will have got her here as soon as she possibly could.”

“I did, love,” Chas said, forcing a smile, though she was amazed at the tenderness Robert was showing Aaron. He wasn’t taking his eyes off of him, not once.

“Ivy is stubborn, she’s a little firecracker isn’t she? You know that. She’s not going to let something like this finish her off, is she?” Robert said, forcing a smile. Aaron nodded once, trying to stay calm, trying to look on the bright side. “She’ll need her dad not to fall apart,” Robert continued. “She’ll be in a room with people she doesn’t know, and you crying over her won’t help her. So pull yourself together.”

“You’re right,” Aaron said, wiping his eyes forcefully.

“I’m always right,” Robert quipped. Aaron smiled at him weakly, and Robert pressed his lips to Aaron’s, just for reassurance.

“Thanks,” Aaron whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Roberts for a moment. “You should go home,” Aaron said, his voice almost a whisper.

“You really think I’m going anywhere?”

“No,” Aaron said, lips tilting upwards into a marginal smile. “Thanks.” Robert straightened up, ignoring the painful protests from his knees and his eyes fell on Chas, who looked torn between annoyance and surprise. A doctor appeared before she could say anything.

“Ivy Barton?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written an explanation of why Ivy's surname is still Barton, but try as I might, it didn't fit in this chapter the way I planned. Basically, Aaron needed the mothers permission to change Ivy's last name, and after Holly died, Moira refused. Plus Ivy Livesy really doesn't go well, does it? Ignoring all of that, enjoy! Just the epilogue to go after this chapter.

“Is she all right?” Aaron asked desperately. “It’s not…”

“She’s got quite a nasty viral infection,” the doctor said. “It’s not meningitis.”

“You’re sure?” Aaron asked. The doctor nodded, smiling easily and Aaron let out a huge sigh of relief.

“But the rash on her arm,” Chas said. “What’s that from?”

“It seems to be an allergic reaction to something,” the doctor said. “Nothing to be overly concerned about, and it‘s not connected to her fever either.”

“Allergic reaction to what?” Aaron asked.

“Has she had any new foods lately? Any contact with animals?”

“Her grandmother has a farm. She’s used to being around animals,” Aaron said blankly. “She’s around them all the time.”

“Maybe she’s just had a reaction to something she’s not used to coming into contact with,” the doctor said. “Anyway, it’s nothing to be concerned about, though I understand why you thought meningitis. Her symptoms did fit it, so you did the right thing, bringing her here.”

“Can we see her?” Chas asked as Aaron seems lost for words.

The doctor nodded. “She’s going to stay in overnight, on antibiotics, then if she continues to improve, she can go home tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Aaron said. They followed the doctor to Ivy’s room and Aaron went in alone. She looked incredibly small and frail, curled up on her side

“Daddy…” she said, her eyes focusing on Aaron.  
“Hi sweetheart,” Aaron said, forcing a smile. She tried to lift her head up, but it clearly felt too heavy because she whimpered. “Oh, it’s all right,” Aaron said, pulling her to him. Ivy sniffled into his chest as Aaron rocked her. “You’re safe, and you’re going to get better, I promise,” Aaron said. “The doctors are going to give you some medicine to make it all better.”

“Hurts…”

“I know,” Aaron said, feeling his heart break. “Do you remember yesterday?” Aaron said. “The lions?”

“Boring,” she said. “No ra.”

“No, they didn’t roar for you, did they?” Aaron said. “Means we’ll have to bully Robert to take us again, doesn‘t it?”

“T’morow?” she asked, making Aaron smile.

“We’ll see.” Aaron held her incredibly tightly. “I love you, you’re my special little girl.”

* * *

 

Robert and Chas were watching through the window, Robert sighing with relief. “You care about him don’t you?” Chas said.

“I care about both of them,” Robert said honestly.

“Aaron’s world would fall apart if anything happened to her,” Chas said. 

“I know that,” Robert said. “I’m not stupid, Chas.”

“She comes first.”

“Are you trying to put me off?” Robert asked, looking at her instead of Aaron. “I’m not going anywhere, for as long as Aaron wants me around.”

“Don’t mess with him,” Chas said. They both turned as Aaron came out of the room. “Want to see her?” he said to Chas. She took the hint and left the two men alone, going to see Ivy. Aaron looked at Robert for a moment, then almost collapsed against his chest, tears streaming down his face. Robert held him, stroking his back.

“It’s all right,” Robert soothed. “She’s going to be fine.”

“I know,” Aaron said into his shirt. “I just… oh God.” Robert kept moving his hands over his body comfortingly until Aaron backed away. “You should go home,” Aaron said.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Robert said. “You’re in a right state.”

“I’ll be fine,” Aaron said. “I’ll be here all night, there’s no way I can leave her like this. So go home, get some sleep.”

Robert considered this for a moment. “Call me if you need anything,” he said. “I mean it.”

“Yeah, I know you do,” Aaron said. Robert kissed him lingeringly, then left. Aaron sighed before going back to see his daughter.

* * *

 

“Hi.” Robert waited for Aaron to say something on the other end of the phone. “Is Ivy okay?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Mum’s picking up her prescription, then we’re coming home. She’s much brighter this morning.”

“That’s good,” Robert said. “Do you want me to come to the hospital, or…”

“We’ll be home in the hour,” Aaron said. “There’s no point.”

“Okay,” Robert said. He felt like something had changed with his relationship with Aaron, and he didn’t know what.

“Sorry,” Aaron said. “I was frightened last night and I took a lot of that out on you. I didn’t mean the things I said.”

“When you were raging on the drive to the hospital, you mean?" Aaron's silence said yes. "I didn’t listen to you anyway,” Robert said. “Ivy’s lucky, you know? To have someone who always thinks of her first, I’m not going to hold that against you.”

“Good,” Aaron said. “So… we’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Robert said surely. “Can I come and see you when you get home?”

“Get Vic to let you in,” Aaron said easily. “She’s doing all the prep work in the pubs kitchen today.”

“Will do,” Robert said, before reluctantly hanging up.

* * *

 

When they did come home, Robert felt uncomfortable, sat in the back room with no one else present. However, when Ivy saw him, she smiled weakly and tottered towards him, arms up. Robert noticed instantly that her balance was much worse than it had been before she’d got ill, wobbling on her feet a lot more. Robert picked her up, loving how Ivy buried her head in his neck for comfort.

“Yeah, doctors say she’ll get her balance back in a few days,” Aaron said, reading the expression on Robert’s face. “Bed, I think.”

“No,” Ivy said, but more from habit than anything else. She looked exhausted and Robert willingly carried Ivy upstairs, Aaron close behind him.

“Which…?” Robert asked, seeing all the closed doors.

“First on the left.” Robert opened the door, distantly realising this was the first time he was seeing Aaron’s bedroom. It didn’t really have much personality about it, most of it filled with stuff for Ivy. Her toys, her clothes, her cot, though she must be getting too big for that now. Aaron took Ivy from Roberts arms and curled up on the bed with her, unwilling to let her go. Ivy was dozy, if not yet properly asleep, and Robert knew that Aaron hadn’t slept at all.

Robert hovered at the doorway, wondering if he should leave. “I’m glad she’s okay,” Robert said. “I’m going home.”

“No,” Ivy said, reaching out her arms for him. “Rob.”

Aaron looked at her, then Robert. “Do you mind?” he asked quietly. Aaron shook his head and smiled, Robert taking his leather jacket off and lying down on the bed. Ivy’s body was pressed tightly to Aaron’s chest, settled in Aaron’s arms, but she moved her head towards Robert. Robert smiled at her and stroked her hair gently.

“You okay?” Robert asked.

“Just so tired,” Aaron said. I worry about her all the time and I didn’t sleep at all last night.”

“I didn’t sleep either,” Robert said. “I was worried about both of you.” Robert moved so his arm was securely over Ivy, his hand resting on the small of Aaron’s back. Aaron tilted his head and kissed Robert gently.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Robert asked.

“Hanging around,” Aaron said. “I know she’s not easy.”

“Don’t know why you’re apologising for her,” Robert said. “You’re the moody one out of the pair of you.” Aaron laughed and kissed him lightly again.

* * *

 

About an hour later, Chas couldn’t resist poking her head around Aaron’s door. It had been left open, so clearly privacy wasn’t that important to him, and things had been quiet for a while. She saw Robert and Aaron asleep, Ivy almost sandwiched between them. For a few moments she forgot her irritation with Robert, finding the image so sweet and tender. Before she remembered she didn’t like Robert flaming Sugden.

Then she saw Ivy’s eyes from the gap between both men, blue and bright, watching her. Ivy put her finger to her lips in an unmistakable “sh” gesture, which made Chas laugh under her breath. Aaron shifted slightly in his sleep, and Ivy buried herself into her father’s chest. Chas left them to it.


	13. 3 years later

 

_Three years later._

Robert awoke to a mass of blonde hair in his face, tickling his nose. “Morning cheeky,” he said, voice hoarse as he batted away Ivy’s long hair that she refused to let them cut.

“I know what I want for my birthday,” she said, all happy eyes and a wide smile that effectively pulled Robert out of his bad mood from being woken about two hours earlier than he’d like.

“Your birthday’s not for three weeks,” Robert pointed out.

“You and daddy told me to think about what I want,” Ivy said simply. “I know what I want.”

“Aaron,” Robert said, elbowing him. Aaron groaned, rolled over and ignored both of them as he went back to sleep. _Thanks for your help_ , Robert thought.

“Dad!” Ivy said, blinking her eyelashes as if that would make Robert pay attention to her. Which it always did. Robert sighed, and sat up, leaning against the headboard and pulling Ivy into his lap. Aaron was daddy, Robert was dad, something which he had taken a long time to earn, and which was still a beautiful novelty to him. 

“Okay, I’m awake,” Robert said. “What do you want for your birthday?”

“I want a little sister!”

“Oh,” Robert said heavily, kicking Aaron for his much needed input into this conversation.

“Auntie Vic and uncle Adam are having a baby,” she said lightly.

“It’s a… little bit more complicated than that,” Robert said. “Aaron, would you wake up?!” he hissed.

“I’m sleeping,” Aaron said, having missed Ivy’s innocent little bombshell. Aaron rolled over, still with his eyes closed. “My husband agreed to give me a lay in at least once a week before he married me,” Aaron groaned.

“Listen to your daughter,” Robert said. Aaron blinked himself awake, and looked at Ivy. 

“Okay trouble. What is it?” Aaron said.

“I want a little sister!” Ivy said happily. Aaron’s eyes flicked to Robert, trying to do some quick thinking between themselves. “Auntie Vic’s having a girl, it’s not fair.”

“Well, we have a little bit of a problem, Ivy,” Robert said, sensing that this awkward conversation was going to be dealt with with more tact if it came from him. “Because we’re both men, you see.”

“So?” she asked innocently. “Boys aren’t as much fun as girls, but that doesn’t matter.”

“You can’t have a sister,” Aaron said heavily.

“Daddy!” she said to Aaron. “You said I could have anything I wanted!” Ivy said, looking back at Robert like she’d been completely betrayed.

“Look, we can talk about this more if you agree to get your hair cut,” Robert said, bargaining with her, the argument a long running one. “Just a couple of inches.”

Ivy narrowed her eyes. “How much is that?” Robert held his thumb and forefinger apart, showing her.

“Don’t listen to him, Ivy,” Aaron said darkly, swinging his legs out of bed. “He has no idea what a couple of inches really is.” Robert stared at him in complete disbelief, Aaron laughing under his breath at the expression on Robert‘s face.

“I’m going to remember that,” Robert warned.

“I was talking about your height,” Aaron said, fake innocently.

“I’m not having my hair cut, AND I want a sister,” Ivy decided loudly, her eyes flicking between, both men. "It's my birthday, I get to decide."

“But the thing is,” Robert said, gathering Ivy back into his arms. “We don’t get to pick what we get. Vic and Adam don’t pick what they get either,” he added fairly.

“Oh?”

“How do you feel about a little brother instead?” Robert said.

Ivy tilted her head to one side, considering this. “Can I boss him around?”

“I think we could let you do that,” Aaron said. “For a few years anyway.”

“So… I’m getting a brother?” she asked, seeing the smile on Aaron's face. “When?”

“A couple of months,” Robert said, amused.

“Yay!”

“Come on, lets have this conversation over breakfast,” Aaron said, leading her to the kitchen.

When Ivy was distracted with her cereal, Robert turned to Aaron. “I’ll love the new one the same way I love Ivy,” Robert told him, suddenly concerned, though he knew they‘d talked about this a lot, throughout applying for adoption in the first place. “You know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said with a small smile. “I know. Love you,” he added, kissing Robert gently.

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thank you so so much for all the Kudos, subscriptions and wonderful comments! I'm so grateful. Hope this was a good place to end it, and hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
